captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Kazuki Sorimachi
反町 一樹 |image= Sorimachi S2 (2018) 0.jpg |nationality=Japanese |birthday=July 26 |height=175cm (BWY), 168cm (JBC) |weight=59kg (BWY), 56kg (JBC) |blood_type=A |occupation= |position=Forward |other_names= |relationships= |first_appearance= |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Japan |current_level_2=Club |current_team_2=Vissel Kobe |past_level_1=U-22 |past_team_1=U-22 Japan |past_level_2=U-20 |past_team_2=Japan Youth |past_level_3=High school |past_team_3=Toho |past_level_4=U-16 |past_team_4=Japan Jr. |past_level_5=Middle school |past_team_5=Toho }} (反町 一樹, Sorimachi Kazuki) is a recurring character of the series, who normally plays as substitute forward for Japan. Description Sorimachi first appeared in Captain Tsubasa during the Boys' Fight arc. He is part of the Meiwa Trio, with Hyuga and Sawada. Biography Sorimachi is best known to be a two-top forward with Hyuga in Boys' Fight arc, even as far as to replace Hyuga as ace striker while he was gone and do combination play with Takeshi. He has later being seen as substitute forward for Japan Jr. He wore the number "9" jersey for All Japan Youth during the 1st Asian qualifiers tournament and was also a chosen member for U-22 Japan and Olympic Japan. Sorimachi, after the World Youth tournament, had a contract with Vissel Kobe in the J1 League. thumb|156px|left Appearance He has a great physical resemblance with Misaki, except for his eyes color, which are darker in the anime, his skin is a bit more tan, and his personality traits are a bit tougher and less delicate. In 2018 anime, he was depicted to be left-footed. Techniques Trivia *He was named John Michael in the Latin American dub and Eddie Brikes in Europe. This name was used for the 2001 anime dub in Latin America. He was named Michael Sorimachi in USA. Gallery |-|1983= Sorimachi ep88 (1983) 0.jpg|Sorimachi ready to shoot Toho Middle School (CT).jpg Header (CT).jpg|Sorimachi's Jumping Header |-|1983 (2)= Kojiro Takeshi ep125 (1983) 1.jpg|Toho's squad Sorimachi - Toho Mid School.jpg Forwards ep125 (1983) 1.jpg|Sorimachi chosen as Japan Jr. candidate |-|SCT, film= Kojiro Japan ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg Japan ova2 (SCT) 1.jpg|Japan Jr. Japan Jr (Film 3) 3.jpg Japan Jr (Film 3) 2.jpg|Sorimachi's Precise Shot Japan Jr (Film 3) 0.jpg|Japan Jr. reunited |-|J= Toho ep38 (J) 1.jpg|Toho Academy High |-|2001= Toho MS (2001).jpg Sorimachi Toho (2001).jpg Sorimachi ep17 (2001) 0.jpg Toho ep32 (2001) 1.jpg|In Toho Academy High Toho ep32 (2001) 3.jpg|Sorimachi's pass |-|2018= Toho ep32 (2018) 1.jpg Toho ep36 (2018) 1.jpg Toho ep37 (2018) 1.jpg Kazuki Sorimachi S2 (2018).jpg|Sorimachi Sorimachi S2 (2018) 1.jpg|Sorimachi in training suit Chubu ep40 (2018) 1.jpg|Vs Chubu Toho ep43 (2018) 1.jpg|Sorimachi & Sawada Running Volley ep43 (2018) 1.jpg|Sorimachi's Running Volley Toho ep46 (2018) 1.jpg|Begging the coach on Kojiro's behalf Toho ep46 (2018) 0.jpg|Ready for the finals Toho combi ep48 (2018) 1.jpg|Sorimachi & Takeshi's One-Two Sorimachi ep48 (2018) 1.jpg|Sorimachi's Diving Header Nankatsu Toho ep48 (2018) 1.jpg Toho ep49 (2018) 1.jpg|Kitazume accepting Hyuga Sorimachi ep50 (2018) 1.jpg|Kojiro & Sorimachi one-two Sorimachi ep50 (2018) 2.jpg|Sorimachi vs Izawa Toho ep50 (2018) 1.jpg Toho ep52 (2018) 1.jpg|Kojiro remembering his teammates and family Toho ep52 (2018) 2.jpg|Celebrating the 4th goal Toho ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|As V-1 Champion Toho ep52 (2018) 3.jpg|Thanking Kitazume |-|Art= Sorimachi - Toho Mid. School.jpg|Toho Academy middle school Toho MS (DT).png|Toho Academy Sorimachi HS (DT) 1.png|HS Toho HS (DT).png|Toho High Nankatsu_HS_vs_Toho_HS_(DT).png|Toho High Sorimachi WY (DT) 1.png|World Youth tournament Player_71278.png|Japan representative Sorimachi Japan (DT).png|Japan representative |-|Manga= Toho ch70 (CT) 1.jpg|Sorimachi / Takeshi One-Two Sorimachi ch77 (CT).jpg|Sorimachi's shot Toho_High_School.jpg|Toho Academy high school One-Two ch26 (BWY) 1.jpg|Tsubasa & Sorimachi's One-Two One-Two ch26 (BWY) 2.jpg|Tsubasa & Sorimachi's One-Two Japan ch1 (G23).png|U-22 Japan External links de:Kazuki Sorimachi es:Kazuki Sorimachi Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Forwards Category:Players from Japan Category:Players of J1 League Category:Characters introduced in Boys' Fight arc